


A Rebel's Beginning

by HaloKitty117



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloKitty117/pseuds/HaloKitty117
Summary: Call it what you want. Fate. Destiny. Chance. It doesn't matter. What matters is that our story begins with some unlikely companions having a... unique meeting. With the downfall of the Galactic Republic knocking on their door, it would only be a matter of time before everything hit the fan.A Togruta, a Trandoshan, a Wookiee, a Twi'lek, a Mirialan, four clones and an exploration droid. Not the most ideal team that has ever formed, but definitely not the worst. And when push comes to shove, the team can make it through just about anything. Bounty Hunters, Hutts, Imperial officers- even an inquisitor or two can't even make it past them.
Relationships: Feddesa/Galle
Kudos: 1





	1. On The Run and Go

# 

**~Feddesa's POV~**

I panted as I ducked into an alley way and watched as troopers ran past or stopped to ask the locals if they've seen me. This was... not the situation I wished to be in. Though, I guess isn't the worst situation I could be in either... I could have the entirety of the Confederate army looking for me and not the Grand Army of the Republic. Not sure how that's actually worse- wait I take it back. I know _exactly_ how that could be worse. They would end up torturing or killing me, not just throwing me in a cell. That's how it's worse. Besides, I also have some friends in the army, while I know no one in the Confederacy who could possibly help.

Though, I could also be Ahsoka in this situation. Even more troopers are after her for believing she killed a handful of troopers and Lena- the one who was initially accused for feeding her husband nano droids and killing him in an explosion at the Jedi temple. Though, the last I saw of her she was escaping through the sewers and into the lower levels, with more or less an entire battalion right behind her. It was right after they started coming after me thinking Ahsoka was 'bait' while I stole a holocron.

Though, I guess I couldn't really blame them, they don't really have much else to go on and the evidence does point to us. One of Ahsoka's lightsaber's was found- which we believe was placed there by someone, she was found 'killing' Lena in her own cell and there was no audio for the recording, a holocron has gone missing from the library, and myself having a holocron. Things just really weren't on our side at the moment.

I sighed as I watched the clones leave the area I was just came from and leaned against a wall, hiding behind trash. This really wasn't how I pictured my day going. On the run, hiding in an alleyway behind trash, and believed to have robbed the Jedi Council of a holocron with no one other than my master wanting to listen to reason. Reaching into my vest, I pulled out my holocron and stared at it. I'm starting to believe that maybe someone else in the temple is behind all this and it might be the person who decided to give me this holocron. But would she really want to frame us for this?

Tucking it safely back into my vest, I slunk into the back alley and continued to make my way around the lower part of Coruscant. I hadn't been on many missions with my master down here, but I had been on enough to know a decent way around. Well, I thought I did, at least. I almost ran face first into a wall. Well, maybe my day can't get any worse, right? I just hope that I wouldn't run into any more-

"There she is!" a voice shouted, causing me to let out a large sigh. Why did I open my mouth? Looking behind me, I saw three clones from the detention level of the Coruscant Guard. I really didn't want to hurt them, so maybe I could talk my way out of this or something? Hopefully...

"Alright, Feddesa," one started, "you need to come back with us. None of us want to hurt you."

"You know I'm not the one who planned that bombing," I started, hovering my hand over my lightsaber and holding out my hand. I scanned the area, seeing that the only ways I could go were past the three of them or over the wall that blocked the way I was attempting to go.

"We know Sir, that's why we're asking you to come with us and shooting to stun," another said, lowering his weapon and motioning for the two other's too as well. "We have order's to turn you over to the council-"

"What do you think the Council will do to me once I go back?" I started slight venom rising in the back of my voice. "Everyone believes it was us and won't even let us prove our innocence or believing the fact that Ahsoka and I are being pinned for this. Sorry, but I'm not willing to go back until I can prove were innocent." Throwing my arm out I threw the three of them back against a wall- not hard enough to hurt them, but hard enough to catch them off guard for a moment or two. Using this as my chance, I leaped over the wall only to be faced by Bly, Galle, and Data. This really isn't my day.

"Commander-" Bly started, throwing his hands up into the air.

"If you're here to take me back as well, I'm going to slam you into the wall too," I said, raising my hands and looking between the three of them. The three looked at each other, Galle and Data throwing their hands up as well.

"We're not here to turn you in, we're here to help," Galle started, holstering his pistols and taking his helmet off so I could see his face. I could see in his eyes that he was the telling the truth, but that didn't stop me from being cautious. I lowered my hands, but let them hover over my lightsabers- just in case. "Look, you can choose to trust us and we'll take you to an a safe place, or you can worry about the other troopers looking for you and keep running. It's up to you, Sir." I mulled my options over, letting out a soft sigh and nodding. Galle smiled and put his helmet back on before throwing a cloak to me and starting to head off. At least someone was on my side.

Throwing the cloak on, I chased after them but kept my distance as to not alert any other clones that were out looking. And let me just add, it was a lot. From just this level, I could count at least fifty other clones along with Data, Galle, and Bly. It took some time, but we finally made our way to... wherever this was. I think it was an abandoned warehouse, but I couldn't be completely sure. It didn't really look like one, but it didn't look like a house.

Galle and Data went inside while Bly waited at the door, waving me inside after looking around to make sure no one followed us. Once he was sure no one had, he made his way inside and flipped a switch, causing the lights to flicker and turn on.

"...Homey," I started, running a hand over a crate before shaking the layer of dust off my hand. Gross. "Where did you find this place, exactly?" The three looked at each other as they took their helmets off, giving each other a bashful smile and chuckle.

"Let's say it was a night of drunken debauchery," Data said, rubbing the back of his neck. I shook my head and face palmed.

"I was expecting that from you Data, but you two? Really?" I looked between Bly and Galle, pointing a finger between the two, only getting a sheepish grin from the two. "Whatever, I'm just glad you three have my back. I don't know what I would do without you guys." I gave them a soft smile as they smiled brightly back at me. I wasn't lying when I said that, either. I've been with the three of them since the start of this war and we've become pretty inseparable in that time.

"Well, we can't take all the credit," Data smiled, "General Secura asked us to make sure you were safe. We all know you're innocent in this. I mean, Galle was with you before, during, and after the explosion and when others claimed you stole that holocron."

"Too bad no one on the council will listen," I sighed. "And before you ask, yes I still have the holocron Barriss gave me, Galle."

"You know the council thinks you took the holocron to hide the fact you were in on the bombing, right? The General wanted to know if you could find out if some of the information that was on it, wasn't what you put on it," Bly said, setting his helmet down on a crate and hopping up onto it while Data leaned against one and Galle looked around.

I pulled the holocron out from my vest. "The only thing on it is a few things I happened to find interesting while I was looking for information to study while away on missions. But I guess I could check to see if there was anything else on it that I didn't happen to put on it."

"Could you have put anything on it that makes the council suspect you? Maybe by accident?" Data asked. I put a hand to my chin and thought about it. There wasn't that much on the database at the library that you could put on it that would be against what the council wanted to teach to it's padawans...

"Nothing comes to mind... I have some saber and force techniques, a couple of Jedi's I wanted to look into, and a couple of old texts... I guess one of the older Jedi's may have caused a red flag? But that wouldn't be likely, the order has it's close guarded secrets in it's vault that only master's can get into. Unless the holocron I have had that information on it when I got, I don't think anything on it would be damning."

"Well, you have some time to check," Data said, though I knew he was just eager to see how the holocron was unlocked. It's pretty common knowledge that only Jedi could open them. And with a name like 'Data' you know he's gonna be interested in anything technical.

"Don't look so eager Data," I chuckled, kneeling and placing the holocron in front of me and taking a deep breath as I closed my eyes. I focused on the holocron, knowing it was open when I heard Data gasp. When I opened my eyes, I saw Data completely focused on the holocron with an awed expression.

"And here I never thought I'd see the day a holocron was opened!" Data exclaimed, practically begging if he could hold it. I shrugged and let him take it as I stood up, watching as he messed around with it. Holding my hand out, he reluctantly gave it back- unhappy to give it back soon.

"Alright, let's see.." I started swiping the holograms. "Form's III and VI, force concealment, speed, and healing... the Ahch-To temple, the Dai Bendu, the sacred texts... Uh... here, Ajunta Pall and the Hundred Year Darkness. According to this, he was the very first Sith Lord after a hundred year battle. I think I would have remembered if I put those on there.."

"Do you think whoever gave you the holocron set you up?" Bly asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked down and closed the holocron, before shoving it into my vest.

"Possibly, but she was just another padawan.. I don't know how she would've gotten into the vault. Though I suppose it wouldn't be hard if Cad Bane managed too..." I sighed, putting a hand to my chin. That was a day I won't forget. "But still... if you can look into Barriss Offee, she's Luminara Unduli's padawan. If you can, mention it to Aayla, but if you see Barriss don't mention anything about it. There is a possibilty she could be helping whoever set me up."

"Of course, Commander," Bly replied, putting his helmet on, giving a small salute. "Galle, stay here with the commander. Data and I will report back to General Secura." I nodded and watched as the two left the abandoned warehouse.

"I have a feeling Aayla asked if you wanted to stay?" I questioned turning to Galle. He went to say something only to shrug and scratch the back of his neck with a wry smile.

"You think the general knows?" he sighed, taking a seat and leaning up against one of the crates. I laughed as I shook my head, taking a seat next to him. As I did, he put an arm around my shoulder and practically forced me into his chest- which I didn't protest. It wasn't every day we got to be like this.

"If she asked you to stay, I would say yes. Not much gets past her," I chuckled.

"Let's just be happy she let's us stay together." I nodded and rested my head against his chest, giving a silent prayer to Aayla for telling him to stay with me in this trying time.


	2. Give it Time

#  ****  
~Feddesa's POV~

"Well, at least our name's have been cleared," Ahsoka sighed as we walked together out of the order. We had been running from the council for about three days while Aayla, Anakin, and a couple other's were attempting to figure out who the real culprit was behind the attack and who pinned us. Eventually, it turned out to be Barriss, who confessed to everything after being caught and when we finally came back, we made a mutual agreement to leave after having so little trust put in us and before we could even clear our name. After explaining this to our masters, giving them our lightsabers and our padawan 'braids' we left.

"Too bad leaving the order was our best option," I sighed, "I can't believe they didn't trust us, when our master's and clones did..."

"Yeah... What do you have planned to do now?"

"Right now I plan to get an apartment and get some sleep. Afterwards, probably find a mechanic's shop and work there or find a ship to work on. You?"

"Probably the same, actually. Keep in touch?"

"Yeah, of course," I smiled. It wasn't long before the two of us parted ways.

# ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you're letting me go?" I questioned, crossing my arms and staring my 'boss' down. I had been working here for months and was easily the best person here. "I am easily one of your best." I waved my wrench around in the Zabrak's face though he didn't seem too amused.

"Exactly what I said. We're letting you go. You might be one of our best, but you've been here the shortest amount of time. So we're letting you go, so by the end of your shift you should grab your stuff and leave." With that he turned on his heel and left to go help a customer who just walked in. I grumbled under my breath about him being a swamp rat before finishing the speeder I was working on and clocking out.

I adjusted the bag as I walked back to my apartment. It wasn't a nice one, but not a bad one either. It was one on the lower levels of upper Coruscant so it was still in the 'decent' area of the planet. It was roomy, had a small kitchen, and I put some nice decorations up so I was fine with it... for the most part. Only bad thing was the neighbors, but other than that, I managed.

Opening the door, I stopped in my tracks as I saw Aayla, Bly, Data, and Galle sitting around and playing Sabacc at the table and making small chat. Though, when they noticed that I had arrived, they stopped and smiled at me.

"Wha.. what are you guys doing here?" I questioned, practically slinging my bag down beside the door before being engulfed by a hug by Data and Galle. "Okay, okay- I get it. You missed me." I chuckled as I attempted to get out of their suffocating hug.

"We all missed you, it get's lonely without your snarky comments," Bly started, walking over and giving me a quick hug. I rolled my eyes before taking a seat beside Aayla, the others following suit and taking their own seats. I had been keeping up with the war by holonet and Galle, seeing as how he insisted on keeping in touch and by doing so also kept me updated on the war. Though, it's not like I could blame him.

"Couldn't have been only my snarky comments, I also happen to be a very funny person with amazing humor. I mean, c'mon, this is _me_ we're talking about," I replied with a smile. Data facepalmed while Bly shook his head and Galle sighed.

"Some things never change," Data chuckled.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" I questioned, again. However, I turned my attention towards my former master, hoping she would give an actual answer other than just hug me.

"I wanted to tell you in person how the war was going and so Galle could see you," she started. Making Bly and Data give us a confused look before they put two and two together. Once they did, their mouths dropped open and stared at us.

"How long was this going on?" Bly questioned. Galle and I gave each other a look and shrugged.

"A while," we responded simultaneously.

"Let them be, Bly. They aren't harming anyone," Aayla said, giving a slight laugh before handing a small box to me. It had an intricate pattern carved into the dark wood and when I opened it I saw my light sabers and a holocron. "You built those lightsaber's so I don't see why you shouldn't keep them, and I know how much you liked learning so I got the information you had looked up before on that holocron, along with a few other things."

"I.. I don't know what to say..." She gave me a soft smile and talked for a little about before being called by one of the council members to tell her that she and the 327th would be heading to Felucia.

I sighed as I followed the four of them towards the door, since it wasn't until now that I realized just how much I had missed seeing them. Even if the clones had the same face, they were different people and seeing them cheered me up after a shitty day.

"What's with that glum face?" Data started, "its like you think you'll never see us again."

"There always is that chance when you go off to war," I replied, poking his chest plate.

"That's a fair point, but we have been in this war for quite some time. I think we can handle ourselves a little longer," Bly smiled, putting his helmet on and turning to Aayla.

"Besides, I have a feeling this war is ending soon enough," Aayla said. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer, but we must go. I promise to visit you again soon."

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that promise," I chuckled, "and make sure you keep these three in check. They're fishy character's."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Galle asked, giving me a look. I just shrugged and smiled, making him roll his eyes as he followed Aayla. Once they were out of sight, I sighed and walked back into my apartment and over to the box I had been given. I still couldn't believe Aayla would want me to have my lightsabers, since I left the order... I am thankful though, as like she had said before, they are an extension of oneself and part of life.

Taking the first one I had built out of the box- loving the black prongs that 'protected' the edge of the blade- I turned it on, seeing the lightsaber was still an off dark blue. I had read in texts that during the old republic era, blue lightsabers were for guardians who used more force than physical strength. Not only that but green represented a consular, who reflected the mysteries of the force and fought the dark side at its heart and yellow indicating a sentinel who pursued a balance in both combat and their studies.

After turning the lightsaber off, I set it gently back down into the box and looked at the holocron. I wasn't sure about actually looking at what was on the holocron, as the last time I looked I had information on it that I wasn't supposed to see. So, looking at a holocron was not on the top of my list at the moment, that would be finding another job seeing as how I just lost mine. Guess it's off to a cantina for me.


	3. The End is Where We Begin

****

**~Feddesa's POV~**

Walking into the cantina, I could see just how sketchy the lower levels of Coruscant were. Bounty hunters, smugglers, and outlaw's of every race, gender, and species were here. Most notably a Wookiee, some Rodians, and even a Mandalorian. I wasn't particularly scared or anything, but I definitely wasn't comfortable being around here. I scanned the room as I made my way towards the bar in the center of the cantina, ordering a blue milk, and spotting a light purple Togruta and a dark greenish-brown Trandoshan talking in the back of the cantina. They seemed different from most of the people in here- giving off a not so threatening vibe- as they turned away pretty much everyone that walked over towards them.

Deciding that I couldn't go wrong with asking to join their crew, I made my way over and took a seat opposite side from the Togruta: who reminded me of Ahsoka in a weird way. The Trandoshan, on the other hand, had piercing lavender eyes with a small row of horns down the center of its head with two larger ones protruding from the side. He was also lean and one of the tallest ones I've seen. I'm guessing messing around with these two wouldn't be a wise choice.

"What's a Jedi like you doing in this part of town?" the Togruta started eyeing the lightsabers at my waist. "Don't you have a war to finish?"

"Actually, I'm here looking for work," I replied, seeing the two give a sideways glance to each other. I guess it would be a little confusing seeing someone with two lightsabers come into a cantina for work instead of asking around for some bounty hunter. Not only that but we were on Coruscant and it's not every day that confederate leaders or confederate aligned troops would be here, though I guess that wouldn't stop a bounty hunter...

"What type of work are you looking for?" she questioned, leaning onto the table in an intrigued manner.

"What type of work do you have?"

"Right now, we have a transssport job from Felucia to Nal Hutta," the Trandoshan said. "Three man job." Felucia, huh? Maybe I could see Aayla and the others!

"Guess you got your third man," I replied, crossing my arms. The Togruta smiled and held her hand out for me to take. "Feddesa."

"Mahlaa, and this is Thresk. Our ship is in hanger 17-A. You got two hours." I nodded and left, heading back to my apartment to grab a small bag of items. After that, I was off to hanger 17-A where I saw a Corellian G9 Rigger-class light freighter. First a Togruta that reminded me of Ahsoka and now the ship she and Anakin used? Wow, what are the odds. Today certainly is a weird day.

"She's not much, but the Holy Nova get's us where we need to go," Mahlaa said, clapping me on the back and smiling at her ship. I could see where the ship got it's name, as it was a dark grey almost black color with a large white and yellow splotch or two covering the hull that looked like supernovas.

I was given a quick tour of the ship before being lead to the cockpit, where I was to monitor for any irregularities during our hyperspace jump. I highly doubt there would be anything that would be in our path, but I guess you never really know. Space travel is certainly unpredictable at times. Though, it wasn't long before we started encountering problems, which weren't due to space debris or asteroids. It was due to the hyperdrive and it's controls messing up. Thresk hit the controls, hoping that would help, but Mahlaa grabbed his arm so he couldn't do more damage.

"Thresk, you're just going to ruin the control panel if you keep banging on it." Mahlaa shook her head before flipping a few switches above her head and checking the readings.

"Where are your tools?" I questioned, hopping out of my seat and crawling under the controls and removing their panel. "There's a good chance I can fix this but... the controls might not be as smooth as before. You have a broken steering cable and the power converter is shot to high hell. I could definitely make a makeshift one, but you should probably buy a new one as soon as possible."

"Are all Jedi this good with ships?" Mahlaa asked.

"Only the ones that work with or around Skywalker," I replied. Of course, I didn't see him that often ever since the war started, but some years before Aayla had sent me on some missions with him when she went on missions I wasn't allowed to go on. I might have hated that I didn't get to go with her, but I sure do love knowing how to fix a ship. It came in handy more often than you think.

"Are you sssseriousss?" Thresk asked, setting down a box of tools beside me.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p'. Once I was done with my makeshift converter, I replaced the panel and let Thresk try it again, this time the hyperdrive working and sending us on our way directly to Felucia.

"This Skywalker guy must be pretty good if he taught you how to make a makeshift power converter," Mahlaa asked.

"Actually, he didn't. I learned to do that all on my own. Can't say it wasn't without fail, but I certainly did a lot without his help," I chuckled, taking my seat and thinking about Data and the burn on the left side of his face. Two years since then and I still feel bad for him... She gave a huff and rolled her eyes, turning back around and flipping switches or pressing buttons as needed.

After a few hours, we finally dropped out of hyperspace and began making our descent to Felucia. Definitely wasn't the prettiest planet in the galaxy, but it was nicer than some planets: like Illum, Tatooine, or Hoth. Especially Yuka. The planets in the Kamino system are not to be trifled with.

I watched the scenery fly by as we found the small village that were growing the nysillian farms and smiled as I saw some republic ships with an Venator-class Star Destroyer in a large clearing not too far away. Of course, it looked like any other ship used by the republic, but I knew that was one of the ships in the 327th battalion.

However, before I could walk off the ship to follow Mahlaa and Thresk to the nysillian, I felt dizzy, causing me to nearly trip and catch myself on the ship's landing gear. Something just felt very wrong- there was a disturbance in the force and a very large one. It almost felt as if those who were close with the force were.. gone? Is that the right way to explain that? Everyone just.. disappearing? One by one? I don't know how that could have happened, unless something in the war went wrong... very, _very_ wrong.

"...essa? Feddesaaa? Hellooo?" Mahlaa asked, waving a hand in front of my face. After a moment I looked up and saw her and Thresk looking at me worriedly. "You okay there? You don't look too good."

"I just.. felt like something was very wrong all of a sudden," I sighed and looked in the direction of the republic ships.

"Ah, friends in the republic? Thresk can handle the heavy lifting for a bit and we can go find your friends, see if they're all right?" Mahlaa asked. Thresk started to protest but she just waved a hand to shush him.

"If that's alright with you, please." Mahlaa just smiled and nodded, patting Thresk on the back before walking with me in the direction of where we saw the ships. It took about twenty minutes for us to come across a scene that would make anyone military personnel's blood run cold. The clones had shot and killed a Jedi. My eyes widened as I looked to the four clones standing behind my former master: Bly, Clue, Data, and Galle.

"Guys...? What.. what happened?" I questioned, my voice barely above a whisper as I walked over. I knelt down and shakily pushed Aayla to see that she was barely holding on.

"Run..." she whispered out, "Save the clones... they're.. they're..." Tears brimmed my eyes as the light went from her eyes and I heard them shuffle and raise their guns. I stood up before sending the four of them flying into the flora and effectively knocking them out.

"I've never met clones before, but I know for a fact they aren't supposed to turn on their commanders," Mahlaa started, "If your friend wanted you to save them, by all means, take them with us."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, giving her a look. I don't know what I was expecting from her, but it wasn't a 'take them with us.' I watched as she walked over to them and put a hand on one of their necks, checking to see if they're still alive.

"They're people, aren't they? And they're acting out of character? I may be a bounty hunter, but if you have friends, you protect them. I have a med bay on my ship you can use to see if you can't see what's wrong with them." I gave a sad smile to her before making a make-shift sled with Mahlaa, shoving the clones onto it and taking them back to the ship.

When we got back, I put the clones into the seats in the back of the ship, taking their weapons and handcuffing them to the handles of the chair. Afterwards, I went back to bury Aayla. It was the least I could do, seeing as how no one else would. However, I was torn on leaving her lightsaber's with her, but in the end I buried them with her. They were hers and deserve to be with her. After getting back, I helped Thresk and Mahlaa put the rest of the nysillian onto the ship. By then, the clones had woken up and told us to release them. Which we didn't. Who would be that dumb?

"C'mon, Thresk, leave Feddesa with her friends, her friend asked her to help them," Mahlaa explained, dragging Thresk into the cockpit. I turned my attention to them, walking in front of Galle and taking his helmet off as the other three stared at me.

"Galle, you remember who I am, don't you?"

"You're a traitor of the republic. You and every last Jedi," he responded, making me furrow my brows. A traitor? Okay, something was definitely up with them and I was going to get to the bottom of this. Not only for Aayla and helping my best friends, but also getting my boyfriend back. And I know exactly where to begin.


	4. Renegades

**~Feddesa's POV~**

"And you were able to find the inhibitor and take it out like that?" I questioned. I had finally been able to contact Ahsoka and Rex as apparently they had to fight their way off their ship since every clone with them from the 501st were following their orders to kill traitors and Jedi alike. Great, right?

"Yeah," Rex sighed, "I still can't believe I almost killed the commander.."

"It's not your fault Rex," Ahsoka spoke up, "Everything is more or less fine. We're safe and leaving the system."

"Good plan, you two just lay low for a while. I'm going to try and help the guys I found, thanks for helping you two."

"No problem, keep us updated on how it goes. It'll be nice to know there are a couple of other's out there who we can turn too if we need it. And some family," Rex said. I nodded with a slight smile on my face and ended the call with them before I turned to Galle- who I had restrained to a pipe since he wouldn't stay still in the med bay. Narrowing my eyes at him, I put my hands on my hip. If all goes right, Rex should have some brothers again.

"Are you going to let me help you, or are we going to do this the hard way?" He glared at me and tried to break the cuffs again. I sighed, "Hard way it is." I slammed my fist into the side of his face, knocking him out, before releasing the cuffs and laying him on the table and getting the medical droid to help me find the inhibitor chip. When the scans showed a negative, I used the trick Ahsoka had used to find it, seeing that she was right and took out his inhibitor. Unsure if that would help, I waited for Galle to wake up, seeing him put a hand to where I had punched him.

"Remind me to never get in a fight with you," he said, moving his jaw. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You're back to normal.." I sighed, "C'mon, let's help Bly, Data, and Clue before they manage to break out and do something they'll regret. We can talk after." He nodded and within fifteen minutes the four of them were back to their old selves and sitting around the medical bay. I smiled softly as I looked around at the three of them. Even for clones, they all looked different.

Galle had a buzz cut and was clean shaven; Bly also had a buzz cut, but without it sticking up slightly on the top and had a five o'clock shadow; Data was bald with a large burn covering his left cheek that just barely went around his eye with tally marks on the right side of his head, tallying the kills he had gotten through his service; and finally Clue. He was also bald and clean shaven, but had a small cross below below the left corner of his left eye with three long claw marks on the right side of his face from his eye to ear. He hadn't been as lucky as Data, as a claw mark went directly over his eye and had caused him to go blind in that eye- but he didn't let that stop him from his line of work.

"What are you staring at?" Galle asked, putting his hand on mine and pulling me from my thoughts.

"You four." They looked at each other before looking down. "...Rex told me you got orders to kill the Jedi from the chancellor but... why?"

"Order 66," Bly started with a sigh, "It's supposed to be a fail safe for when the Jedi turned against the council and we were supposed to kill all the Jedi's who had turned, along with those who sided with them. We.. got the order but we couldn't stop ourselves from killing the General."

"It's not your fault," I replied, picking up one of the chips and staring at it only to set it back down and put a hand to my chin- similar to how Obi-wan would always think. "I have a feeling that if you had gotten the order without these chips in it, then you would've just taken Aayla under arrest. However, I know that sometime before I left the council that Dooku had told Obi-Wan that the senate was under the control of a sith lord and when I had left the high council was under the suspicion that the Chancellor was part of the sith..."

"You think the Chancellor had planned all this?" Data asked. Though, before I could answer, the intercom came to life.

"Hey, guys, you might want to hear this," Mahlaa stated over the comms of the chip. "Get up here." We looked at each other before heading up there, Thresk giving a weary look to the four men behind me.

"They're fine now, promise," I said, turning my attention to Mahlaa. "You called us?" Mahlaa gave a look to Thresk and played a holo recording of the Chancellor. He was giving some sort of speech about how the Jedi had done an attempt on his life that had caused him to become scarred and deformed... also adding on a promise that the remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated and the formation of a galactic empire. Well, this isn't good.

"Data, I think you're question's been answered," Clue stated, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If I didn't think he was sith before, I sure do now," I sighed before chuckling, "Who knew working for bounty hunter's would end up saving my life?"

"And who knew you would be a life savor?" Mahlaa laughed, pointing to the dash. "You did make us that make-shift power converter and got us off of Coruscant. If you and your buddies are gonna be that helpful, the five of you can stay."

"On Nal Hutta, we should see if we can't find you guys some new armor, something that stands out a little less. Though, I don't see the harm in keeping your armor or weapons," I smiled as they agreed, seeing as how four clones might attract some unwanted attention. "I should have enough after we finish this job."

"If you're short, I'll give you some of my pay. But it'll come out of our next job's pay," Mahlaa snickered, getting an eye roll and smile from the others. After a few moments of no one talking, I left the cockpit and went into the back where the cargo hold was and took a seat. It wasn't long after that I heard two sets of feet walk into the area.

"We wondered where you went off too," Bly started, taking a seat on my left while Galle took a seat on my right.

"Let me guess, Clue wanted to look at my makeshift converter and Data was bugging Thresk and Mahlaa about the ship?"

"Yeah," Bly chuckled, "They got their names for a reason."

"That's true," I smiled as I leaned my head against Galle's shoulder, getting lost in thought. Order 66... it was made in case the Jedi 'overthrew' the senate. There was no telling if the Kaminoan's even knew about the chips and what if they did? Did they know what the chip was going to be used for? Or were they told lies about it? Just how many clones had it? Probably all of them if Rex and his men had it and I heard about what happened to Tup and Fives, so at least one malfunction happened and one was silenced. Man, none of this is right.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" Galle asked, shaking me.

"I'm gettin' real tired of you pulling me from my thoughts, ya' know that?" I replied, giving him a playful glare. "You're on thin ice." He stared at me for a moment before breaking into a full on laugh, Bly just shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"I still want to know how you two even started dating and how you've kept it a secret from everyone." Galle and I shared a look and smiled before we turned back to Bly.

"Remember during the beginning of the war when the confederacy invaded Yuka? After that, since I was assigned to his unit, we just got along really well. It was probably after our defense on Maridun and helping the Lurmen that we started to date."

"I remember that you were really hesitant because you didn't think I would make it through the war."

"Yeah, because during our time on Yuka I saw a team of clones die and then had to watch an entire ship crash and kill at least two thousand clones. So sorry if I was hesitant because I wasn't sure if you would make it through the war."

"Awww, you worry about me," he laughed, pulling me into a hug. I rolled my eyes and shook my head but smiled when I noticed Bly smiling at us. He didn't seem bothered by us dating and seemed almost happy. I think this is the only time I've seen him happy other than when fighting the clankers.

"Of course I worry, you're a hard headed idiot who gets himself in trouble every five minutes when I'm not around. If I wasn't around, you'd be dead long before now," I huffed, crossing my arms. Galle just rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**(I created the picture to my best abilities of what armor they got.)  
~Galle's POV~**

After helping the others move the crates into a warehouse where our employer had wanted them- a sketchy Arcona who was apparently one of the people who had asked for the shipment- gave us our pay with a little extra for it being early. Yeah, I don't know how well this is going to go for us, since working with sketchy aliens really isn't our thing. I mean, a lot of our brother's did work on trying to stop sketchy aliens on Coruscant while the rest of us took down the separatists. Who, I guess, were now the Galactic Empire. Things sure have changed, probably not for the better.

After getting our cut of the credits, it going to Feddesa, we headed out into the streets to find some vendors who were selling armor or clothing, we finally managed to find some decent clothing with some armor on it. It definitely wasn't the armor we were used to wearing. But, since we weren't really going head first into war... we didn't really need it. Though, it would always be a good idea to keep it just in case.

After paying, we made our way back to Mahlaa's ship where she and Thresk were no where to be seen. I guess trying to find the right parts were harder than they were expecting? It did, however, give the five of us a moment to talk without them listening in on us. And for Feddesa to give us a quick tour of the ship and switch into our new outfits, which weren't half bad. We would probably alter the clothing a little, adding armor from the clone armor, but it was a nice change.

"So, you mind telling Data and I just how you two ended up dating after Maridun?" Clue questioned, throwing his arms around mine and Feddesa's shoulders. Feddesa sighed and shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. We all knew he was going to ask sooner or later, his name is Clue for a reason.

**~2 Years Prior~**

**~Aboard the _Resolute_ ~**

"Commander, I don't need help getting to the medical bay," I sighed, looking over at Feddesa who had her arm around me and helping me walk there. It's not like I _didn't_ appreciate her helping me, but another clone would come to help me and it's not every day a Jedi nor padawan help us to the medical bay. Unless there was more too it, which I'm guessing there is.

"Yeah, well, who's fault is it that they let a fallen droid shoot them in the leg?" she countered, giving me a look before mumbling out her true reply. "Besides, I would rather _not_ go to another boring debriefing..." I chuckled slightly as that was the answer I was looking for. That sounds about right for Feddesa, never a meeting person and more of a fighter.

"As long as you don't get in trouble, I guess I wouldn't mind the help," I replied, getting a soft smile in return. It wasn't long before we arrived in the medical bay, a med droid looking over my leg, and patching me up before leaving. "I do feel like there isn't something your telling me."

Ever since our mission on Yuka, she had been.. different? Not in a bad way, but still, different. She had been like the General, helping out where she could during a battle, but now? Now I could see her being more careful of where she helped- specifically around me. Though, I couldn't blame her for it. While on Yuka two platoons were following her orders, a platoon dying in the sudden blizzards that start on the planet. We were the only two who had made it through it while the other platoon stayed at the base.

What should have been a simple reconsecration mission for a separatist base on the planet, turned out to be anything but that. At first, we wanted to push through the blizzard but soon it turned into us needing to find shelter as it only grew worse. Before long, we could barely even see someone who was standing a foot in front of you and barely hearing your voice through the wind since it knocked out our comms.

Within minutes, we had lost half of the platoon. The rest of us had used the cables from our guns or belts to make sure we were connected and able to find each other. We had backtracked to where we had gone through a ice cave to try and block the weather out, which had worked for the most part. Feddesa had blocked the cavern entrance with a large piece of ice but without any heat... For three days we were forced to stay in that cavern until the General could finally get a search party out to look for us- only the two of us managing to survive the whole ordeal.

It was after that did I start to notice her making sure she had my back covered during any skirmishes or helping me to the medical bay if I had gotten hurt. She just seemed more.. concerned? for my overall well-being. It was subtle enough I don't think anyone other than maybe the General noticed, but it was there.

"Like what?" she replied, putting her hands on her hips and looking me dead in the eyes, bringing me out of my memories. I gave her a cocky smile and shrugged.

I gave her a cocky smile and shrugged as I leaned in close to her face, "Like how you really feel about me." She seemed a little taken aback by this and made a 'pfft' noise before looking away from me as she took a step back.

"How I really feel about you is that you're a good clone under my command and I would hate to see you die in the field to something as stupid as a fallen droid's hand slipping and setting the gun off," she huffed and crossed her arms, fulling turning away from me. "And even if I did have other feelings towards you, it's not like the Jedi Council would allow me to act on it. It's forbidden."

"I see, well, it's too bad that the Council would probably never know about us, I mean, they _do_ have a _war_ going on and it might take up a lot of their time trying to work out how to end it," I smiled, making her look back at me with a slight glare on her features.

"You forget _you're_ fighting in this war, too. And you're such a... such a hard headed, cocky, idiot who gets himself into trouble more often than not!" she replied, pointing an accusatory finger my way. I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Guilty as charged," I chuckled.

"It still doesn't change anything. We're just close friends."

"But you want us to be more. So do I," I smiled and saw the anger on her face, which wasn't really anger, but more of her forcing herself to look angry with me.

"I'm not going to go out with someone who might get themselves killed and I'm not going against the Jedi code."

"We both know you can and still stay in the order. Look at Anakin, he's with Padme, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but Padme isn't out fighting like you are..." she sighed, looking to the ground. We both knew she could get herself into some trouble- just look at the battle of Geonosis- but I understood where she was coming from.

"So what's the harm in going out with me? Other then the fact that I might die?"

"That's the point! You might die.." she sighed again, letting her shoulder's drop as she sat beside me on the bed. I couldn't help but feel a little bad and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Might is the key word there, besides, I have a feeling I'll be fine. Especially with you looking out for me the way you have been," I smiled as she turned to look up at me, a small hint of shock on her face.

"You've noticed?" she questioned, her voice more timid than before.

"Of course I have, I'm not dumb. I'm not sure the other's have, but as long as the General doesn't find out, I think we'll be okay. You did hear what she said on Maridun, right? She had trouble with her own feelings at one point, so we should be fine as long as we keep us a secret." I continued to smile at her as she searched my face, only for her to sigh in defeat and shake her head.

"If you die on me, I'm going to be a little pissed," she finally spoke up, making me laugh. I knew she'd come around.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Well, that was cute," Mahlaa said, appearing from the cockpit of the ship. When did she get back? I guess we didn't notice her walk back onto the ship or attempt to fix it while telling the story. "Anyway's, Thresk and I finished fixing up the ship and we should be good to go. We even picked up a bounty for a Duros named Ceid Bane. Apparently he betrayed another bounty hunter and now he's wanted by the Hutts. Dead or alive, preferably alive."

"Ceid Bane?" Feddesa questioned, "is he related to Cad Bane?"

"Yeah, everyone knowsss about hisss dealingsss in the outer rim," Thresk added. "After hisss brotherssss capture, everyone thought he would be gone for good, sssince they were clossse. I guessss they were wrong. He's more aggresssive now than ever."

"Which makes sense, if he's more aggressive, he's probably done something that the Hutt's didn't like and put them on their watch list. His betrayal of another bounty hunter probably made them angry, right?" Clue questioned, getting a nod from both Mahlaa and Thresk.

"Thankfully, this isn't an empire job, otherwise we'd have to be extra careful," I sighed, shaking my head.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's only when we have to turn in the bounty we have to be careful, or you could find some helmets to wear. Feddesa.. uh.. blasters? Name change..? Something that doesn't scream 'I'm a former Jedi' or something?"

"Well, there are Jedi who turned to the dark side and joined them, if I turned my lightsaber's red and pretend to help as a bounty hunter, I'm sure I could get away with it. If they asked why I hadn't come out of hiding sooner, then I could just say I didn't know if they would believe me or not."

"Yeah I guess that could work," Mahlaa nodded, starting up the ship.

"So.. how do you change the color of your crystals?" Clue asked.

"Well, you use the force to bend the crystal to your will causing it to 'bleed' which causes it to turn red. At least, I think that's how it wor-" the ship faltered, causing us to nearly fall over and grab onto the nearest thing, our attention turning to Mahlaa and Thresk.

"What was that!?" Bly questioned, attempting to go into the cockpit but got knocked backwards as the ship shook more violently.

"Someone's shooting at us, and they just shot our engines! We're going down! Brace yourselves!"


End file.
